1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle and a vehicle remote control system configured to control the vehicle remotely.
2. Description of Related Art
As vehicle technology has been developed, various technologies and functions have been applied to a vehicle. As the technologies and the functions that are applied to the vehicle have increased, a number of operation devices in the vehicle to activate those functions have also increased.
Since each of the various operation devices may operate differently from each other, it may take a certain time for a driver to easily operate the various operation devices.
When a driver drives a vehicle that they are not familiar with, the driver may experience difficulties in operating the operation device while also driving the vehicle.